


Interactive

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asshole Scott McCall, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out like any other night, the kids of Beacon Hills running from some dangerous horrific monster and trying not to die. But this wasn’t any other night and someone did die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interactive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Um this is just something that I wanted to do because I have some time off.  
> Warning, There is homophobic language thrown around by Scott McCall.

It’s Monday morning April 17th, 2016, Scott McCall’s funeral is set for Friday morning. Something about religious values and wanting all members of his family to be there. Melissa McCall has banned the entire Hale pack from coming.Stiles sits on his bed flipping through a photo album his mother had made when he was really young and he continues to add onto.The photos consist of shared birthday parties, vacations and various other moments in his life with Scott.

You see, back in sophomore year Scott got bit by a rogue alpha wolf. Stiles was his emissary, Lydia Martin their banshee, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd his betas, Isaac Lahey and Jackson Whittemore his omegas.They were a small pack and they got along well until Scott started acting strange. He was obsessed with the power he possessed.Scott became cruel and when the Hale family came to town he was highly offensive, uncooperative and borderline homicidal.Everything came to ahead one faithful night when Scott saw Derek, the Hale pack alpha and Stiles at Hard Candy the town's gay bar. Stiles exhales a shaky breath as he recounts the night he lost his best friend,

_“Stiles what the fuck are you doing here?! With…Him!” Scott spat. Stiles looked around shyly as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, he spoke softly. “Scottie what’s wrong we’re just dancing.”_

_Scott grabbed Stiles by his arm and stomped out of the bar. Derek had followed behind in a confused state before he caught whiff of Scott’s scent which was pure anger and disgust._

_As they entered the parking lot Stiles yanked his arm away from Scott and shouted, “Scott Joseph McCall, what the hell is wrong with you man?” Scott huffed annoyed and fumed with anger. “You’re in my pack Stiles. You belong to me and not to that animal! You need to chose your family or that fuckwad”_

_Stiles scrunched up his face and exhaled, “You know what Scott, I don’t belong to either packs and I’m not going to chose, because that’s uncalled for, Yes I’m the McCall pack emissary and I’m dating the Hale pack Alpha but that doesn’t change what either of our packs are trying to achieve which is peace for Beacon Hills. Now please come back downstairs and dance with me and my boyfriend” Stiles smiled._

_Scott stared at him with disgust and shouted, “I don’t wanna be in that faggot bar with you buttmunchers! You’ve chosen Stiles hope you’re happy.”_

_Derek stepped forward his fangs dropped from his gums and claws embedded into his palms, “You know something McCall there's only so much I’m willing to take from you. You’ve insulted my pack, family and me but now you’re disrespect Stiles! What the fuck is wrong with you Scott? He mumbled around his fangs._

_Scott scoffed “ It’s simple Derek, I don’t like fags. Put your claws away you fairy wolf, I’m not gonna fight you. You guys can have him, he’s no longer apart of the McCall pack.” With that Scott walked away into the preserve. Stiles stared at Derek with tears in his eyes._

Stiles wipes his eyes as he hears a knock at on his bedroom door. “Come in.” He grumbles. Sheriff John Stilinski strolls into Stiles bedroom and wraps him up in a hug. He mumbles softly, “As soon as I got news of what happened I rushed out of my conference and jumped on the earliest flight back to Beacon Hills, I’m so sorry Stiles. I know how much Scott meant to you. Stiles hugs his father and shakily says “Dad, Scott and I haven’t been friends for a long time.”

John nods as he rubs Stiles back, “I realized in late autumn of junior year that he stopped coming around. It still must hurt Stiles, at he was your best friend for most of your life. What happened? ”Stiles pulls his legs up onto the bed. “After Scott became the Alpha he wanted to know the ins and outs of packs and our dynamics. So I googled my ass off, we found out everything there was to know. I was appointed the packs emissary and from there our pack grew. Lydia explained to us in great detail that her great grandmother was a banshee and she inherited the gift. Scott gave Erica Reyes the bite at the end of sophomore year, Vernon Boyd when they found his sister’s body. Isaac Lahey after he spotted the first bruise in the locker room before lacrosse season and Jackson once he found out he was adopted.

We were a small pack Dad but we were so strong and we worked so well with one another, but then Scott became sadistic. Dad he enjoyed inflicting pain on us, once the Hale pack came to town, shit hit the fan. Many of our pack denounced Scott as their Alpha once they witnessed how a true Alpha acts toward their pack.” Stiles shakes his head as tears run down his face. “Dad I wasn’t really out to Scott, I’m sure he had some suspicions but I never did get to sit down and talk to him. Then in the summer before junior year Derek and I attended Hard Candy’s couple night. Scott found us and called me and Derek terrible names the last night we talked.”

John purses his lips and rubs his son’s back while nodding. “That must’ve been a difficult thing to have witnessed. But nevertheless you need to pay your respects to Scott and his family.” Stiles shakes his head. “ Dad, Melissa banned us from attending although Scott was like a brother to me, I have no idea who the person in that casket is.” John huffs. “If I speak to Melissa do you think the pack would make an effort to attend?” Stiles stares of as he contemplates and then nods slowly. “Yeah, with a bit of persuasion I believe that we’d all attend.” John smiles sadly as he exits Stiles bedroom.

        

**Author's Note:**

> Scott uses the F word against Stiles and Derek. I do hope you enjoy the story I will try to update in the next 2-5 days.


End file.
